


Piratestuck

by Priestessofshadows



Category: Homestuck, One Piece
Genre: Gen, Not Happy, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: 11 pirates, plus a princess, decided to play a game together. They expected to succeed, but they were wrong.So very wrong.OrOn a whim, Rose asks the horrorterrors of how exactly a session can fail. And they respond by giving her a book detailing the story of a session that was a complete and utter failure.





	Piratestuck

**Author's Note:**

> Luffy- Heir of blood
> 
> Zoro- Prince of breath 
> 
> Nami- Thief of void
> 
> Ussop- Rouge of space
> 
> Sanji- Knight of rage
> 
> Vivi- Maid of hope
> 
> Chopper- Page of life
> 
> Robin- Seer of time
> 
> Franky- knight of mind
> 
> Brook- Bard of doom
> 
> Hancock- Witch of heart
> 
> Jimbei-  Knight of light

 

It been a while since she had last spoken with them, and honestly she doesn't know what possessed her to speak with them after all this time. After all, she didn't trust them like she once did, like the naive child she was before. Not after they tricked and used her, not after they ensnared her into their darkness, not after they pushed her off the handle in every way possible,  _not after her mother._ But she digresses, the fact of the matter was that she came into contact with the horrorterrors. Maybe a part of her was still naive, or perhaps she somehow still retained a bit of her childness after everything that has happened. Whatever it was, she just couldn't help herself.

As the seer of light, she knew how and when exactly they messed up, when they created a doomed timeline, and who and what made them fail. But all of that was from her own session, and the others that were all dragged into a single monstrous mess of utter _nonsense_. Following that train of thought was what brought on her current situation, because it made her curious.

And a curious Rose Lalonde wasn't a good thing.

The more thought she gave it, the more curious she became of other session. Because regardless of all the bullshit, death, misery, despair, grief, and _failures_ they all endured, it somehow _still_  managed to be a successful session (since they actually _won_ the damn thing). And while she knew of how a fail session can occur, she still wanted to know how others can have their own session end in failure.

And as it turned out, the only ones who could satisfy her inquiries were the rulers of the furthest ring. So she ended up asking them. 

She ventured into the dark void, a place that she grew familiar with thanks to her three year voyage on the meteor. She went alone, since she knew the others would want to stop her. Her wife would certainly be the most vocal out of all of them, and when she returned she knew she would be on the end of Kanaya's vicious and passive aggressive lectures.

After who knows how long (and she suddenly realized that she should have brought her brother, since he would know the time right down to the second), she found herself in the presence of a dark majestic Horroterror. It was as grand and terrifying as she last remembered them to be, with a familiar fear and rage coursing through her vein. 

_ **Child of light, why have you sought us out after so long. We parted not on good terms, last we spoke.** _

It purred out, sending a shiver down her spine. It's voice just as dark and seductive as she remembered, and dear god she remembered it. No one could possible forget such a captivating and hypnotic voice, a voice that could seduced all into their unforgiving darkness. She bit her tounge as a torrent of spiteful words wanted to spill out of her mouth, it wouldn't bode well for her to antagonize them. 

So after taking a few second to calm herself down, she opened her mouth and made her request.

* * *

 When she returns, she is meet with outrage and worry. She expected this, she didn't need to be a seer to see that coming. Her wife is one of the most vocal as expected, giving her a dressing down with her coldly calm and vicious voice (and the shivers her voice gave her where a lot more sexualy charge than one would think).

 Its after everyone calms down, that they ask what they told her. In response to their inquiries, she pulls out a book out of her syllidaxe. The book a dark purple hardcovered one, with no title what so ever. It looked brand new, and she would believe that if the horrorterror hadn't said that it was ancient.

They ended up debating wether to read it's contents or not, and after much debating they decided to read the passage, as they all too were curious. They all gathered their blankets, snacks, drinks, significant other, and made themselves comfortable for the epic storytelling that was about to take place.

It was decided that she would read, even if her brother made a fuss about wanting to read (most likely to put his own ironic spin to it, the jackass). So onced she was cuddling close to her wife, blanket wrap around them, she cracked open the totem and began reading.

 


End file.
